We're Back! A Creature's Story
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "We're Back! An Dinosaur's Story". It will appeared on Youtube on June 26, 2017. Cast: *Rex - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Woog - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Dweeb - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Elsa - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Vorb - Sid (Ice Age) *Captain Neweyes - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Louie - Diego (Go, Diego, Go!) *Cecilia Nuthatch - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Professor Screweyes - Judge Doom (Who Farmed Rogar Rabbit) *Stubbs the Clown - Genie (Aladdin) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Grammy Norma (The Lorax) *Buster the Baby Bird - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Buster's Mother - Andie (The Nut Job) *Buster's Father - Surly (The Nut Job) *Buster's Siblings - Simon, Brittany and Jeanette (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Savage Rex chases - Krypto the Superdog *Savage Rex - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Savage Woog - Mr. Manchas (Zootopia) *Savage Dweeb - Savage Nick (Zootopia) *Savage Elsa - Sabor (Tarzan (1999)) *Worm/Food that the Birds are trying to eat - Heimlich, Francis, and Slim (A Bug's Life) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Lazlo & Patsy (Camp Lazlo) *Elephants - Gorillas (Tarzan (1999)) *Louie's Parents - Diego's Parents (Go, Diego, Go!) *Cecilia's Parents - Dora's Parents (Dora the Explorer) *Children from Wish Radio - Alex, Kelly & Benji (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Children watching parade - Sofia, James, Jun, Zandar, Amber, Axel and Vivian (Sofia the First) *Children dancing and singing with Rex - Gil, Molly, Goby, Deema, Noni, & Oona (Bubble Guppies) *Twin girls with glasses - Milly and Molly (Milly, Molly) *Sasha (Girl who wanted a Thanksgiving hat) - Merida (Brave) *Julia's 2 sisters (June and Miriam) - Tinkerbell and Silvermist (Disney Fairies) *Seagulls - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Sasha's Mother - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Meat butcher - Alfredo Linguini (Ratatouille) *Walking man shouting "Watch where you're going" - The Little Prince *Parade Band - Prince Ali's Parade (Aladdin) *Long-necked Dinosaur balloon - Gorilla balloon (Aladdin; 1992) *Panicking man - George Darling (Peter Pan; 1953) *Panicking/screaming people - Various People (Aladdin (1992); Hercules (1997); Dumbo (1941)) *Man with hat (that Dweeb sees) in Subway - Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Burglar with gun - Clayton (Tarzan) *Grocery sales clerk - Queen Lillian (Shrek 2) *Screeching cat from trash can - The Cat in the Hat *3 Gothic-looking People - Warp Darkmatter, Gravitina, and Torque (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *The Crows - Shadow Demons, Masks, and Voodoo Dolls (The Princess and the Frog) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion - Samson (The Wild) *Louie in Monster Disguise - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cecilia in Monster Disguise - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Various People in Screweyes' Circus - Various People Scenes Index: *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 1 - Opening Credits/Baloo and Alvin *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 2 - Baloo's Story Begins/Brain Grain *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 3 - Meet Inspector Gadget/Wish Radio/The Animals' Drop-off *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 4 - Meet Diego/Welcome to New York *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 5 - Diego Rides on Tigress/Meet Dora *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 6 - "Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)" *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 7 - On the Run/Central Park *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 8 - Meet Professor Poopypants *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 10 - Diego, Dora, and Genie *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 11 - Judge Dooms Show *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 12 - Inspector Gadget Returns/Genie Resigns/Judge Doom's Demise *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending *We're Back! A Creature's Story Part 14 - End Credits Movie Used: *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Alvin and the Chipmunk 1, 2, 3 & 4 *A Bug's Life *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The Fox and the Hound *Krypto the Superdog *Frozen *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *Zootopia *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Tarzan *Secret Millionaires Club *Marvelous Musical Mansion *Milly, Molly *Brave *Go, Diego, Go! *Dora the Explorer *The Lorax *Tinker Bell (2008) *Who Farmed Rogar Rabbit *The Princess and the Frog *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Finding Nemo *Cats Don't Dance *Ratatouille *The Little Prince *Aladdin 1, 2 & 3 *Aladdin (TV Series) *Sofia the First *Bubble Guppies *Hercules *Dumbo *Oliver & Company *The Rescuers Down Under *Shrek 2 *The Cat in the Hat *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Camp Lazlo *The Wild *The Great Mouse Detective *The Road to El Dorado *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Cat in the Hat *The Ant Bully *Everyone's Hero Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movies-Spoof Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story movie spoofs